hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Story of Snow and Dreams
The Story of Snow and Dreams (雪と夢のものがたり Yuki to Yume no Monogatari) jest piątą piosenką dla postaci Rosji w anime Hetalia: Axis Powers. Zaśpiewał ją Yasuhiro Takato. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「遅くなってごめんね～。上司のお手伝いが長引いちゃった～。 それじゃあ、早速、僕のお話を聞いてもらってもいいかな？」 『真っ白な雪景色　これは全て幻』 そんな夢を見たある日　ぼくは旅に出た 森の中で出会った　「キミはぼくのともだち？」 寂しそうな目をしてる　遠吠えのВолк Девять… Десять… 数え終わり目を開けても 変わらず広がる白い世界… ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで 酷く吹雪いたとしても　白い足跡消えることなく 凍りつく　Россия♪ 「雪のなかをずっと歩いて寒くないかって？大丈夫♪ 少しも寒くないよ～♥でも、ちょっと疲れちゃったから 少しだけ休もうかな～。 空気が澄んでいて、とっても綺麗だな～。」 空に手を伸ばしたら　届きそうな星たち☆ 白い息吹きかけたら　どこかへ消えるの…？ 再び歩き出した　ぼくを誘（いざな）ったのは 暖かい灯り纏う　大規模なЦирк 心に馴染んだ音や踊りで 自然とこみ上げて笑顔になるけど…ね？ なぜか寂しいな…どうしてだろう？ 再び目を閉じて 開けば静かな世界… 「ぼくの名はロシア。きみはだれ？ぼくとともだちになろう？」 ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで きっとどこかにあるから　水もВодкаも涙でさえも 凍りつく　Россия♪ ぼくは歩くよ　あの夢まで そんな雪のものがたり　聞いて笑ったその笑顔だって 凍りつく　Россия♪ Россия♪ 君と僕でロシア♪ 「さてと。今日の日課をすませておこうっと。…圧力♪」 Россия♪ Tekst piosenki (romaji) “osoku natte gomen ne~ joushi no otetsudai ga nagabiichatta~ sore jaa, sassoku, boku no ohanashi wo kiite moratte mo ii kana?” “masshiro na yukigeshiki kore wa subete maboroshi” sonna yume wo mita aru hi boku wa tabi ni deta mori no naka de deatta “kimi wa boku no tomodachi?” sabishisouna me wo shiteru tooboe no Volk Devyat’… Desyat’… kazoeowari me wo aketemo kawarazu hirogaru shiroi sekai… boku wa aruku yo ano yume made hidoku fubuita toshitemo shiroi ashiato kieru koto naku kooritsuku Rossiya♪ “yuki no naka wo zutto aruite samukunai katte? daijoubu ♪ sukoshi mo samukunai yo~♥ demo, chotto tsukarechatta kara sukoshi dake yasumou kana~ kuuki ga sundeite, tottemo kirei dana~” sora ni te wo nobashitara todokisouna hoshitachi☆ shiroi ibuki kaketara doko ka e kieru no…? futatabi arukidashita boku wo izanatta no wa atatakai akari matou daikibo na Tsirk kokoro ni najinda oto ya odori de shizen to komiagete egao ni naru kedo… ne? naze ka sabishii na… doushite darou? futatabi me o tojite akeba shizuka na sekai… “boku no na wa roshia. kimi wa dare? boku to tomodachi ni narou?” boku wa aruku yo ano yume made kitto dokoka ni aru kara mizu mo Vodka mo namida de saemo kooritsuku Rossiya♪ boku wa aruku yo ano yume made sonna yuki no monogatari kiite waratta sono egao datte kooritsuku Rossiya♪ Rossiya♪ kimi to boku de roshia♪ “sateto. kyou no nikka wo sumasete okoutto. …atsuryoku♪” Rossiya♪ Tłumaczenie "Spóźniłem się, przepraszam~ Pomagałem mojemu szefowi i się wciągnąłem~ Ale bez zbędnych ceregieli, czy mogę prosić cię, byś wysłuchał mojej opowieści?" "Sceneria ze sztywnym, białym śniegiem, to wszystko jest iluzją" W dniu, w którym miałem taki sen, rozpocząłem swoją podróż Spotkaliśmy się w środku lasu "Jesteś moim przyjacielem?" Wyjący Волк''Wolk''; Wilk. z samotnymi oczami Девять...Diewiat'; Dziewięć. Десять...Diesiat'; Dziesięć. Nawet gdy otworzę oczy po odliczaniu Biały świat rozciągający się przede mną jest wciąż taki sam Będę szedł, dopóki nie dosięgnę tego snu Nawet gdy burza śnieżna szaleje, białe odciski stóp nie znikną Ale zamrożą się w miejscu, Россия♪''Rossiya''; Rosja. "Zastanawiasz się, czy nie jest mi zimno, skoro idę wśród śniegu przez ten cały czas? Jest w porządku♪ W końcu zimno nigdy mi nie przeszkadza~♥ Ale jestem troszkę zmęczony Więc odpocznę przez krótką chwilkę~ Powietrze jest tak świeże i czyste, to piękne~" Gwiazdy, które wyglądają, jakbym mógł je dosięgnąć, gdy tylko wyciągnę daleko rękę w stronę nieba Gdzie znikną, jeśli dmuchnę w nie białym powietrzem...? Gdy wznawiam moją podróż, skąpany w ciepłym świetle Цирк''Cirk''; Cyrk. na wielką skalę wabi mnie do środka Z dźwiękami i tańcami znanymi dla mojego serca Spontaniczny uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy, ale... wiesz co? Z jakiegoś powodu czuję się samotny... Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego? Jeszcze raz zamykam oczy, a gdy je otwieram, świat znów jest cichy... "Mam na imię Rosja. Kim jesteś? Chciałbyś być moim przyjacielem?" Będę szedł, dopóki nie dosięgnę tego snu Ponieważ jestem pewny, że on gdzieś istnieje, gdzie woda i wódka, i nawet łzy Są zamarznięte w miejscu, Россия♪ Będę szedł, dopóki nie dosięgnę tego snu Nawet ta uśmiechnięta twarz, która śmiała się i słuchała tych śnieżnych opowieści Zamarzła w miejscu, Россия♪ Россия♪ Ty i ja razem jesteśmy Россия♪ "Cóż, zgaduję, że powinienem zadbać o moją codzienną rutynę... To konieczność♪" Россия♪ Piosenkę można posłuchać tutaj. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Piosenka Kategoria:Trzecia Seria